On My Way
by louistomlinson
Summary: It was the special day. Roseanna & Harry will finally get married... but will tragedy hit them, and changes everything? Harry/OC. Character deaths. One-shot.


__Hello everyone! Here's a one-shot written for_ iLoveBTR4Eva**. **_Check out her 1D story "You've Changed My Mind" it's amazing! you'll really enjoy it. shes an amazing writer! x

Please review this story, it'll mean heaps. thanks! x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry... Wishing i did. Things ill do to own him... sigh. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Today is finally the day. The day me and Harry finally get married, I've been waiting forever... I didn't even see it coming.. We were sitting on a bench in the Stenway Park, where we first met. Me and Harry first met three years ago, after his concert. I must say I was a crazy fan girl of One Direction, I really can't deny it at this point. Across the street was the venue, and it was rumored that the boys we're going to Stenway to hangout for a little while and meet se fans after the show was over. I didnt have work the next day, so I decided it would be a good chance to finally meet them! I have been a fan ever since them xfactor, so I did deserve this. I was there, in a practical fan girl uniform. A 'Harry Styles Makes Me Smile' t-shirt, a poster in hand that read '1D is 1Derful' dear lord I looked terrible. My feet were starting to hurt, so I decided to sit down on the bench. After a little while of waiting with my friend Sara, we heard some screaming. I got up, and tried playing it cool. I saw the boys and I was surprisingly okay, Harry came up to me, soI asked him for a hug. But when we hugged, it felt like we had a connection. Like, I ain't exaggerating. He looked at me, and I looked at him. It was definatley love at first site. He then whispered to me "Do you want to grab a coffee?" Of course, i said yes, stuttering like a mad man. "Y-y-yes!" So we walked to the nearest starbucks, and got to know each other a little better. He then gave me his number, and told me to call him. Then I did, and after that... It was a magical land of dates. We've been together for 3 years, and we've been going strong ever since, I cannot thank Harry enough for the happiness he has brung me since that day. He has showed me the true meaning of love, and why we were meant to be. He has done so much for me, and I never EVER can thank him enough. I don't even see him as my teenage heartthrob anymore, but my best friend. My best friend who just so happens to be my fianc . I can't believe that Harry Edward Styles is going to be my husband at this time tomorrow. I cannot even hold in my excitement. Haha, journal. Do you remember how I used to write all these entry's saying how much I am in love with him? It's kind of ridiculous. I always dreamed of marrying him.. I never really thought it'll come true. I love him so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I can imagine us growing old together, having kids, being in love for eternity. I can't wait to start a family with him... It's going to be great. So I better get going now, enough with my rambling. Time to go get make up and hair done! Last time I'll be writing in this journal as Ms. Roseanna Rivera. Tomorrow I'll Mrs. Harry Styles.. Still can't believe it. Wow._

_Till next time,_

_Roseanna._

* * *

><p>Its finally the day. After 7 months of being engaged, he was finally getting married. At the moment, he was waiting at the tuxedo rental shop. He was waiting for it to be fully pressed, so he can look just more than perfect for his beautiful soon to be wife, Roseanna. "I'm here to pick up a tux under the name of Harry Styles?" Harry said, as he walked up to the cash register and the tall old man who stood behind it. "Yes, of course. Give me 5 minutes," The old man said, as he walked to the back of the store through a closed hallway. He was going to be late. He texted Roseanna to give her a heads up,<p>

**I'm picking up my tux, sorry for running late! Can't wait to see your beautiful face**

**-Harry xx**

* * *

><p>Roseanna was waiting impatiently at the chapel, afraid that Harry ditched the wedding because he got cold feet. No. He couldn't be. He was the one to propose, so he wouldn't do this to her, right?<p>

Roseanna was interrupted out of her doubtful thoughts by a text message from Harry. She read it, then sighed with relief.

**Okay, haz. I got scared! Hurry up! Thought you were having second thoughts:(**

**-Roseanna xx**

Immediately 30 seconds later, she got a response.

**Of course not! You're the love of my life, I'm sure of it. Don't ever think that way! x**

**-Harry xx**

Roseanna smiled at that text, all her worries floating off her shoulders. Today is going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Harry was beeping his horn really hard and loud at the cars in front of him. He sure does hate Saturday traffic. "Lets go! Can we move dammit, I have a wedding to get to!" Harry was boiling up with anger. It's been 40 minutes since he left the tuxedo rental, and he's barely made it out of the town. The chapel is about 30 minutes away, he is definatly going to be late. After about 10 minutes, it began to speed up. "Thank god."<p>

Roseanna kept texting Harry, she began to get worried. "Roseanna, you have to walk down the isle at least. The next wedding is in about 1 hour, we have no time to waste!" Cher forcibly said Roseanna. Roseanna refused to start till she knew Harry was here and ready to go. "Can we just wait 15 more minutes, please?" Cher grunted, then looked back at Roseanna, notice she looked really pale and worried. "Fine, but Ro, he's okay. He's on his way, don't worry. Quit getting worked up about it, love." Roseanna began to turn back her original color, then whispered, "Okay, Cher. I'm just nervous."

Roseanna sighed, and then continued to text Harry once more. She was getting way to antsy.

**Harry, where are you? It's almost time, and cher is speeding me up! i'm not walked down the isle till i know you're here. x**

**-Roseannna xx**

Harry got the sudden text when he was driving. He picked up his phone as it read 'One New Message From: Baby' He clicked open, and saw what it read. He looked at his phone, then at the road, noticing it was clear. He then clicked reply, and typed

**On my way!**

**-Harry xx**

As he was about to click send, he heard a loud horn beep, then suddenly, everything went** black.**

There was a knock on the door to the dressing room. Cher went to get it, and she answered there was two police officers standing there at the hallway. "Is Roseanna Rivera here? We need to speak to her." Cher looked really confused, and her flesh turned white. "Yes, just one moment."

Roseanna was soon at the door in a second, holding up her gown as she walked across the room in her heels. "Is there a problem, officer?" She began to shake, worry filling up her insides. "You're fianc , Harry Styles, got into a car crash on Stance BLVD. I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid he didn't make it." Roseanna was in tears, her knees buckling at the sign of hearing those dreadful words. "How." Thats all the power she had left in her to say. "He was on his phone, we believe. Responding to a text."

"Harry, I'm coming for you. I'm on my way. I'm so sorry I did this to you." She was sobbing her eyes out, as she drove her self to a London site seeing Forrest. The guilt fled up all over Roseanna, she was the reason for Harry's death. She's a killer. If she didn't send that text, this wouldnt be happening. If she was patient, just wait for Harry to reply, he wouldn't be dead right now. She parked her car at the edge of a highway, and ran. She threw off her heels, soonly to be covered in cuts and bruises all over her feet and ankles.

She was still in her wedding dress, running across the roads. She came to a stop, at a cliff that hung right above the natural center river. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon.. I can't do this." And after one step towards the edge, she whispered "Im so sorry..." then, sooner after, with one more step, she was off the cliff, seeing her fiance again at last.

A/N: I'm sorry i keep killing people. slknglkndglksg i'm a bad person i know. i hope you like :) please review if you read it, i want to know if people actually read my stories! :) thank you for reading, it means alot. x

**- louistomlinson xx**


End file.
